


Complications in Losing One's Humanity

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Morality, Garage Scene AU, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: Stiles says yes. Peter, being a hypocrite, doesn't take him up on it.





	Complications in Losing One's Humanity

“Do you want the bite?”

Stiles can’t speak for a moment, two, three. He wants the power to protect his best friend and his father, but can he bear the cost of being bound to Peter? He can deny Peter’s claim on him like Scott does, but there’s still some kind of connection between them. Still, there is no connection that can’t be broken. Even if it has to be broken by death, Derek seems happy enough to kill his uncle, and there’s hunters everywhere. If it gets bad enough, Stiles can give them a push in the right direction.

“Yes,” Stiles says, heart thumping so loudly that he doesn’t have to be a werewolf to hear it.

Peter slows, his lips a hair’s width away from Stiles’ wrist. His eyes are red and focused, but his teeth are still hidden from view. He presses a soft kiss onto the soft skin of Stiles’ inner wrist, which does nothing to slow Stiles’ heart, then moves away. Stiles makes an involuntary noise in his throat, caught between disbelief and irritation.

Peter hums. “No.”

“What do you mean, no?” Stiles can’t believe it. All that and Peter changes his mind? “You’re perfectly willing to go around biting random teenagers in the woods, but now you’re getting cold feet?”

“No means no, Stiles,” Peter says, an infuriating smile easily finding its way onto his face. “Besides, if I give it up too quickly, you might try to kill me in the morning. I’d rather have an incentive to dangle in front of your too-sharp mind.”

“I _hate_ you,” Stiles breathes, still in shock. Where does Peter get off on— Wait, no, he’s not bringing any more sex metaphors into this.

Peter leaves the passenger side door of his nurse’s car open, then walks around to take a seat behind the wheel. Stiles slams the door as he gets inside. It’s only because he can’t properly argue Peter into giving in otherwise, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://crownwithoutstones.tumblr.com/).


End file.
